


The Cure to Restlessness

by Atanih88



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku's feeling a little restless and has a bedtime conversation with Gojyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure to Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the springkink prompt - Gojyo/Goku: first time – "So, a kappa and a monkey walk into a bar…". I think I've gotten some kind of late curse lately, I can't seem to be on time for springkink, it seriously shames me, *sigh* again, I hope you guys can still enjoy this and you have my sincere apologies.

There was an odd silence as they settled into their rooms.

Goku looked up when a warm hand covered his shoulder. The hand was so cold compared to his skin that the contrast made him flinch under the cool fingers.

Hakkai smiled at Goku and gave his shoulder a brief squeeze.

"He'll be all right. It's Sanzo after all," there was wry humour in his tone as he reassured Goku, "so why don't you stay with Gojyo tonight. Get some rest and I'll keep an eye on him for the night, is that okay Goku?"

Goku nodded and turned back to the bed in which Sanzo was stretched out. There was a film of moisture on his forehead and his skin had a sheen which only came with a fever. Sanzo's mouth was marred in a scowl in sleep but this time it probably had more to do with the pain than his general irritation at life. His face was beyond pale. But at least he _was_ recovering. With Hakkai's help the broken bones were healing at a faster rate and they probably would've been okay within the week if the constant use of chi didn't take such a toll on Hakkai the way it did. As it was, Hakkai needed several breaks in between.

Goku sighed and stood up; jerking a little as his side stretched and pain spiked up his back and stomach, making him double over for a second.

"Are you all right Goku?" Hakkai asked, putting a supporting hand on his back. But Goku was already straightening up and giving him a faint smile.

"Hmmhn, I'm okay." He managed to stand straight, but had to keep one hand on his side, not that it'd help much. But he didn't want Hakkai to worry anymore. Hakkai looked tired enough as it was. Sanzo hadn't been the only one with major injuries and even the creepy bishop and Gat were keeping to themselves.

With one last look at Sanzo, Goku started towards the door. "I'll see ya later then Hakkai," Goku paused as he reached the door and looked back at them again, "erm, Hakkai if he wakes up s'okay to wake me up 'kay? Or if you want to switch so you can you sleep or—"

Hakkai smiled at him. "Go get some rest Goku. And make sure Gojyo's also resting properly."

At that Goku's expression lightened a little. "Okay. Night Hakkai." Then Goku stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

He'd forgotten his shoes but he didn't let that bother him as he walked down the dimly lit corridor towards the room Hakkai shared with Gojyo.

With the oncoming of evening the temperature had dropped and the air out in the hallway was colder than it had been in the room. It reminded Goku that he shouldn't really just be walking around in his boxers and an oversized borrowed shirt. But they'd done so much of walking around inn's half dressed that Hakkai had stopped telling them off about it and it'd just become a habit.

It wasn't all bad though. This inn's food was pretty good and the chef lady always brought up extra portions for Goku so at least he was okay in that department. It was just that three days of Sanzo going in and out of sleep, the three of them taking turns on watching over him—none of them getting any real rest—it was just starting to affect them.

As he moved down the corridor, sounds from the bar downstairs lingered in the space around him; gamblers and drinkers enjoying their night.

The night Gojyo and Goku had walked inside, dragging Sanzo's dead weight with them, that same noise had stopped pretty much instantly. Hakkai had still been behind them, helping Gat with Hazel. The bar keep had started calling for the owner of the establishment and Gojyo had done a quick frisk of Sanzo's bloodied robes and then shoved Sanzo's Gold card at the man. Then he'd just told him they were taking some rooms and they'd walked off inside before the man could say anything else.

The light above Goku's head flickered. He turned a corner and then came up short at the sight that greeted him.

The door to the room had been left open and it was clear why.

Gojyo had a woman backed into the door frame. His back was turned to Goku as he leaned close, hand planted over her head as he murmured something to her. His voice was low so Goku couldn't make out the words but he could hear the quiet rumble of them.

The woman didn't seem to be minding it much either. She had a hand on Gojyo's shoulder; her fingers were playing with the collar of Gojyo's vest, red nails rasping over Gojyo's neck now and then.

From where he stood, Goku could see that her thigh was on the outside of Gojyo's and she'd hooked it around his, the curve of her foot rubbing over his calf.

For a moment Goku stood there, wondering if he should back off before he was noticed or whether he should just carry on to the room.

And by how the woman's leg seemed to be creeping up a bit higher and Gojyo was pressing a little closer, Goku would have to make his decision fast.

He could already feel his cheeks heating up and his eyes were wide as he saw Gojyo begin to grind against her.

The best thing would've been to back up slowly and return to the other room but as Goku turned to do so, the quick motion just aggravated his wound and he ended up doubling over with a hiss.

It was enough to break whatever little world the two at the door had been in because Gojyo's head snapped up and he looked over his shoulder as the woman stepped aside. Her hands started running down over her clothes and smoothing them back into order over her body.

Gojyo frowned when he saw the way Goku slowly straightened up and shoved his fingers through his hair, leaving the red strands to fall back against his face when he dropped it back down.

"You okay man?"

Goku nodded and started making his way closer. "Yeah, Hakkai's gonna stay with Sanzo tonight and he wanted me to come and share with you so I came an' then—yeah..." By then he'd already reached Gojyo's side.

"Yeah, yeah all right." Gojyo said, reaching out to mess Goku's hair up and stepping aside.

Goku flicked a look at the girl and gave her a quick embarrassed nod—not realising he was the only one feeling embarrassed—and then wobbled a little faster into the room.

As Gojyo turned back to the woman and pulled the door so it was ajar, Goku spotted Hakkai's things next to a bed and made his way over, his side throbbing from the brief exercise from one room to the other.

The lamps in the room were turned off and the only light that filtered into it was from the small square of a window close to the ceiling. The moon light spilled in unhindered, throwing a pale glow over the beds and walls.

Inside the room, the sounds from below were muffled and the sound of the breeze outside sounded louder than anything else.

Goku eased himself onto the bed; hands planting themselves on the mattress for leverage as he scooted back further, wrinkling the sheets. His hand was back at his sore side. Not that it was helping much.

He managed to get under the sheets and blocked out the giggle that came from the hallway which was quickly followed by a moan that Goku wished the woman would try to suppress.

Grimacing as he tugged the sheets up and let his head drop onto the pillow, Goku stared at the cracked ceiling. He lifted his hand, letting his fingers ghost over the diadem on his head as he followed the cracks from one to another to another, mapping them out.

Although he still wasn't fully recovered, Goku didn't feel like sleeping. He wasn't tired. Besides he'd been resting for three days already. Along with Sanzo's state, the feeling of having nothing to do but wait was leaving him restless. Wait for Sanzo to wake up. Wait to continue towards the West.

Yeah, they'd get there. Goku knew that. He just wished they could get there faster.

The door to the room squeaked as it opened again and then closed.

Goku watched Gojyo move away from it, hand beneath his vest and scratching at his stomach as he walked to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"You got crappy timing monkey."

"It's not my fault you were doing all those—those pervy things in the hallway," Goku went back to staring at the ceiling and added in a mutter, "lechy kappa."

Gojyo moved over to his bed and sat down, the springs groaning under his weight. He leaned towards the bedside table there and hooked his fingers on the inside of the clean ash tray and dragged it across the surface till it was being held up by nothing but his fingers. Pulling his legs onto the bed, he crossed them and dumped the ash tray in front of them then got out his cigarettes.

"Just because you spinsters like going without doesn't mean I have to—" he placed a cigarette on his mouth, "and she was a hot one too. Smellin' all nice and female." He lit up a match and touched it to the end of it, pulling in deep as he shook the match to kill the flame. Tossing the blackened little stick into the ash tray, Gojyo leaned back, bracing himself with one arm as his gaze went to Goku. "If you guys indulged now and then you wouldn't all be in such a crappy mood."

Goku sat up, frowning at Gojyo. "I'm not in a crappy mood ya know? I'm just—I don't know," his eyes dropped to the hands he was resting on his lap, "its just I don't like us not havin' nothing' to do ya know? Like—Sanzo's all in bed and stuff, an' Hakkai's always tired an' Jeep just sleeps all day." He shot Gojyo a dark look. "An' _you're_ always hittin' on all the girls. Even Gat can't train much 'cause he's gotta look after that creepy bishop."

Gojyo shrugged. "What's stopping you from gettin' a girl?" He pulled from the cigarette. "They don't exactly run in the other direction man."

Goku glanced up, surprised. "Yeah but... I don't think it'd be fair ya know? If I get with someone I don't... know. It's..." he looked away from Gojyo when he arched a brow at him, "it's not nice."

Gojyo sighed; exasperation spilling out with it as Gojyo lifted the hand holding the cigarette and rubbed his thumb over his chin. "Look man, if you keep thinking that way, you're never getting laid. What are you going to do? Just jerk off for the rest of your life?"

Goku scowled. "What's wrong with that? It's the same isn't it?"

Gojyo's eyebrows shot up. "Hah?"

"Like," Goku turned away, scratching at the back of his neck subconsciously, "Hakkai said that I don't have to be with a girl to let it out you know? It's fine to do it on my own 'cause he said if we don't then we get all wound up and stuff," he shrugged, "so that's what I do." He looked back at Gojyo as he recalled. "I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Gojyo scoffed. "Yeah—there isn't, but having someone help you out is better."

That made Goku curious and he scooted forward on the bed, expression clearing as he leaned forward, his movements careful so that he didn't aggravate his side. "Is it really that better? I mean—they just use their hands right? Like we do? Or do you mean sex?"

"Eh? Getting a little intimate with those questions aren't you monkey?" But despite his words, Gojyo straightened up as well, leaning forward as he took another drag from his cigarette. "Look man—there aren't just two options."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, didn't Hakkai talk about this in his little explanation?"

"Er," Goku scratched at his head, "well he mentioned about us jerking off and about liking people and about liking girls and liking boys and how it's okay and everything but erm..."

Gojyo finished his cigarette and crushed it in the ash tray. "Look man, its not just hands and puttin' it in girl that does it for us you know?"

"So what—"

"Oral sex." Gojyo's lips tilted up at the irony in their conversation. He would've thought that might be an aspect of sex that Goku would have more interest in considering his somewhat oral fixation. Watching for Goku's reaction he reached up and tapped his finger against his mouth. "You can use your mouth—on a guy and on a girl. Depending on your preferences."

Someone else might've become embarrassed with the way the conversation was going but Goku's eyes narrowed in concentration and he leaned forward a little more, not seeming aware that he was doing it. "Like licking?"

"Yeah, and sucking."

"Oh." He eased back, eyes falling to the bed again as he considered Gojyo's words. "I guess... would that feel good? Don't think it'd taste as good as food though..."

Figured that's what Goku would focus on. "Yeah man, it feels good. Better after you learn how to do it properly too. Same with sex, it won't always feel great. It'll depend on you and your partner I guess."

"Yeah." This time Goku's voice was quiet and he was watching the pattern he'd started to trace on the sheets with his finger. His eyebrows were drawn low over his eyes and his mouth had a perplexed frown to it. "But I don't really have a partner and s'not like we can just get one 'cause we're always movin' around—not that I don't want to 'cause I like it and everything but—"

"Yeah, I guess for you it'd be tough."

Goku looked up at him. "What about Hakkai?" His eyes narrowed a little more. "And Sanzo? What about them? But they don't have time either..."

Gojyo tilted his head to the side. That had been an interesting reaction. "Yeah—can't say although I doubt that tight assed monk did anything."

"Okay."

Gojyo was sure that he didn't imagine the way Goku's shoulders lowered at that. Huh. Maybe that was why the kid didn't chase after skirts much. But if that were it then Goku was screwed in more ways than one.

Gojyo tried not to smile at it. Goku probably wouldn't appreciate it much.

"Hey Goku?"

Goku glanced up. "Yeah?"

"I'll show you."

"Huh?" His eyes widened again, their colour deeper in the dark. "Show what?"

Gojyo set the ash tray back on the night stand and then stood up to make his way over to Goku's side.

Goku watched him come closer but didn't say anything. Although he wasn't stupid he understood what Gojyo had implied but—was he just joking or did he mean something different?

The bed shifted as Gojyo sat down a little distance away and turned to face him.

"Well since I was left high and dry when you showed up, I wouldn't mind working off a little frustration." Gojyo said. "So since I want to work it off a little and you're a bit curious then I wouldn't mind showing you." At Goku's wide eyed gaze, he held up his hands. "Hey—you know, if you don't want to you can just say."

Goku blinked at him. "But I thought you liked girls."

Gojyo shrugged. "Yeah I like them, but I'm not against tryin' other things. Besides man, you don't want to try this with other people because you don't know them right? You can't make relationships cause you have to move on. And I don't think it'll be stopping any time soon. If you want to try it we can, if you don't then no big deal."

"Yeah but wouldn't that...I mean—we're friends and wouldn't it..." Goku trailed off.

"Nah, it's not like we'd be making a habit out of it man. You just want to find out what it's like right? Doing things with someone else?"

"I guess."

"So?"

Goku lifted his gaze to Gojyo's face. "Yeah. I trust you so I guess that'd be okay."

Gojyo grinned. "Yeah? Then come closer."

His mind made up and not a naturally shy person, Goku pushed the sheets off and moved closer to Gojyo until he was sitting facing him.

They hadn't done anything yet but knowing that they were going to do _something_ was making his heart beat a little harder, his senses becoming more acute.

Gojyo drew his legs up onto the bed and turned to face Goku, eyes flicking down to the way Goku sat cross legged on the bed, hands resting on his thighs as he waited.

Getting on his knees Gojyo got a little closer to Goku. Goku had to look up at him but it was unnecessary because Gojyo lowered his head towards him until his mouth was breathing warm air onto the curve of shoulder into neck. He didn't touch him though.

"So what do you think about when you jerk off?"

"Err..." it took a little for Goku to take his mind off the fact that Gojyo was really close. His whole body had gone tense as soon as Gojyo had leaned over him. It wasn't that it bothered him, it was just that although Goku was someone who didn't mind intimacy, he wasn't used to intimacy in this way. The fact that he knew exactly what kind of intimacy it was, made him feel tense even though he trusted whatever it was that they were going to do.

"Heh? Don't know? All right, all right."

Goku jerked when he felt Gojyo's hands close over his thighs, pulling at them with careful strength and Goku let him, opening them even though that made his breath come out a little faster. Gojyo just came closer, taking advantage of the space made between Goku's legs and letting his nose ghost over the side of Goku's neck.

Goku could still hear the noise from downstairs but the quiet of the room sounded louder to his ears. The fleeting touch from Gojyo's nose made the hairs on his arms lift, the sensation peculiar. He let Gojyo carry on though, his own hands behind him to brace him up as Gojyo's slid up from his thighs in a slow stroke—over the material of his boxers—under the shirt that hung off of him. They closed over Goku's hips and pulled him a little closer.

"Yeah?"

Goku nodded, his diadem brushing against Gojyo's collar bone. "Yeah but you're not really doing anything. You're just breathing on me."

Gojyo pulled back a little to look at Goku's face and resisted the urge to rap him on the head. "Oi—I'm trying to get a good mood going."

Goku had to resist the urge to get a little jab in at the put out look on Gojyo's face. "Hehe is this how you talk to all th' girls you get?" His shoulders trembled as laughter began to bubble up. "Like if one of them asks why you're breathin' all funny on top of her you get all pissy and—"

Goku choked on his words when Gojyo moved his hand down and rubbed roughly against his cock through the boxers. His eyes flew wide and he jerked, a hand grabbing for Gojyo's shirt as his body curled in—the reaction purely instinctive.

When Gojyo grinned at him, Goku just glared up. "Don't just grab it like that, stupid pervy kappa!"

"Oi, oi, I'm doing you a favour so watch your mouth monkey."

Before Goku could retort with anything else, Gojyo started rubbing him, this time the strokes slow. They made Goku's thighs tense, the muscles tightening more when Gojyo turned his hand and his fingers would press against Goku's balls before they went back up again.

Goku's hands curled into Gojyo's vest as Gojyo's hair fell against his skin when he nudged the collar of Goku's shirt further down, lips brushing over it. The familiar curl of arousal started low in his belly and Goku moved into Gojyo's hand, wanting those touches to be a little harder.

His legs spread a little more and he pulled Gojyo a little closer.

It did feel—different. And Goku was getting turned on faster than usual.

His hips were moving into Gojyo's hand as his cock began to stiffen.

"Good?"

"Yeah."

Goku felt Gojyo smile against the side of his neck and then he his shir was being tugged. Gojyo had pushed one hand between them and started unbuttoning the shirt.

Gojyo got the buttons loose in no time, his thumb and forefinger making quick work of them all until the shirt was parting over Goku's chest and sliding to hang at his sides instead.

Gojyo's mouth slid round and he mouthed the rise of Goku's Adam's apple as it worked beneath the thin skin there. His hand left Goku's erection to curl around the edge of his boxers. Gojyo tugged them down.

Goku jerked back, glancing at Gojyo in question.

"Lift your hips a little," Gojyo said.

"Er—yeah okay," Goku let his eyes fall to the space between them as he lifted himself off the mattress. He bit at his lips when his cock got caught in the material as it was tugged down to his thighs before it sprung up.

Gojyo whistled low under his breath as he got a good view. "Wow man—not bad." He touched a fingertip to the head and a half smile appeared on his face as it twitched. Then he curled his hand around it.

This time Goku groaned, his hips jerked up and his head leaned back.

Gojyo's gaze snapped up. Yeah he'd been skirting around the edges of arousal as he'd started touching Goku, but that noise shot heat straight down to his groin and this time when he looked at Goku, he _looked_.

Yeah. The kid definitely wasn't bad looking. The light spilling in from the window didn't help the situation. It played over the compact muscles of Goku's chest, adding an eerie paleness that didn't belong on the golden tone of Goku's skin. His thighs were toned muscle that clenched every time he pushed up into Gojyo's tight grip on his erection. On his next stroke down, Gojyo slid his thumb beneath over his balls and then behind them and rubbed there—felt his mouth go dry when Goku's stomach tightened and the fist gripping Gojyo's shirt pulled as Goku groaned again.

"That's...really weird." Goku said, leaning his head forward to rest it against Gojyo's shoulder. "Like weird good you know?"

So Gojyo pressed again and the first beads of pre-come glimmered in the slit of Goku's cock. Gojyo could feel his own erection—not having needed much encouragement after the earlier encouragement—was pushing against the denim.

And as Goku got closer, the noises he made becoming more enthusiastic and his hips moving harder, Gojyo reached for his own jeans. He ripped the zipper down as his breathing sped up. His heart felt as if it were hitting his chest for all it was worth as he wrapped his hand around himself and tugged his erection out.

Goku's eyes opened, slits of a aroused gold as they focused on what Gojyo was doing to himself. "Should I do it to you too?"

"Heh, nah you don’t have to," Gojyo let go of Goku's erection and his own. Then he closed his hands over Goku's hips once more and dragged him the rest of the way and leaned forward, pushing Goku back on the bed and planting one hand next to Goku's head on the mattress.

Gojyo pressed against the material stretched taught over Goku's thighs but his eyes were sliding lower over the flat planes of Goku's stomach, firm and smooth—the beginnings of the dark hair—and then his own eyes were sliding closed as he pressed their hips together and their erections rubbed against each other.

Goku's head pushed back against the bed, neck straining as his jaw locked tight. His hands reached around Gojyo, fingers dragging their way down until they locked themselves on Gojyo's ass and brought him harder against him, hips bucking as the friction brought him closer.

"Shit Goku—hold o—" Gojyo fisted the sheets inches from Goku's head as he worked his hips faster, Goku's hands holding tight as he pulled them against him again and again.

Their breathing was audible now as was the sound of their bodies working against each other.

Then Goku was straining, his nails dragging down as he arched. He lifted them both off the mattress as he came, spilling onto his stomach and adding a slickness to Gojyo's thrusts as Gojyo moved against him a few more times before Gojyo pressed his face into Goku's neck and shoved down against Goku in slow thrusts as he worked through his orgasm—breathing in the scent of damp skin.

Goku didn't protest Gojyo's weight as he slumped down onto him. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of weightlessness and the drowsy effect of post orgasm which for some reason seemed a lot better than when he did it to himself.

"Hey Gojyo..."

"Hmmm what...?"

"That was good." Nevermind that he was slurring his words a bit.

"Better have been," Gojyo mumbled, face still pressed to Goku's neck.

"Yeah... thanks..."

Gojyo summed up strength enough to push himself off of Goku and then dropped to the bed again next to him. Cool air slipped in over the parted jeans, touching his softening flesh.

Not bad for a night where a guy had nothing to do.

He heard the deepening of Goku's breathing from one second to the next. He didn't really have to look up to know that Goku had fallen asleep. Little shit hadn't even bothered to clean up first.

"Heh. No problem."


End file.
